


How To Treat A Shelby Woman

by kingsmanstories



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	How To Treat A Shelby Woman

“I’ve known her longer.”

“We’ve known her for the same amount of years, John.”

“No we haven’t.”

“Stop being so childish, alright? I’m taking her out and that’s it.” Tommy said sternly, jutting a finger out at his younger brother. 

You attended school with the Shelby boys, and you was all just weeks away from leaving education forever. Your brother regularly hung around with them, so you spent many a time knocking on Polly’s door to tell your brother to come home for dinner. More often than not, you both ended up staying for dinner at Polly’s.

That’s when your closeness to John and Tommy started. John was caring and kind, always going out of his way to take you to get sweets together after school or was always a shoulder to cry on after a broken heart.

Tommy was the polar opposite. He was caring, but didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve like John. Tommy was the person you went to when you needed to get away, whether it be from home or just a quiet place, he knew Small Heath like the back of his hand and would take you to just the right place, every time.

Little did you know they was arguing over you, you never paid much mind to how they felt about you, as you thought you was only just a kind, sisterly figure to them.

How you was wrong.

“Fine. You take her out, and if she comes to me crying that you’ve fucked up or been a dick, I’ll have you.” John said, putting on his best stern face as he compromised with his brother, against his better judgement. 

It was around 6’clock when there was a knock on your front door, and you insisted you’ll answer. You opened the door, only to find none other than Tommy Shelby with a bunch of slightly wilted roses in his hand, fresh from Polly’s new vase. “Good evening,” he said, a boyish smile on his features.

Returning the smile, you stepped into the pavement and shut the front door behind you. “Good evening, Thomas.” You said, a shy blush making its way onto your cheeks as you noticed the roses. “What are you doing?” You asked boldly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. 

Tommy smiled again, holding out his arm to you as he cocked his head in the direction of the street. “I’ll take you to dinner. It’s not the best but-“

Taking his arm, you smiled, nodding. “I’d love to, Tom, thank you.”

Holding out the flowers to your free hand, he suddenly felt his heart swell. “For you.”

“They’re beautiful, thank you, you didn’t have to do this, really.” You beamed, shaking your head at him as you took the flowers and began walking down the road with him.

“Only the best.”

Tommy knew the argument with John was worthwhile, and he was about to teach his younger sibling exactly how he treats a future Shelby woman. 


End file.
